New Friends
by gvidas
Summary: Goodrich and Jack are brother and they really like martial arts will they be able to gain the lyoko warriors trust and aid them to destroy XANA for good
1. New Students

I was enjoying the view from my car window view look at the bright blue sky thinking about if I am going to make friends, not to make anyone think different of me and my brother beside me was sitting and looking at the sky threw the window too and he asked me.

"Bro do you think are we even going to make any friends in at Kadic?" Jack asked me

"I don't know but if we don't then you will always know that I will always protect this family and you whatever threat comes to us." Goodrich said

"Well son here we are, we have finally arrived at Kadic Academy, now boys I will miss you so you behave your selves okay." Our Mother said

"Yeah we will and we will miss you too." Goodrich and Jack said at the same time

As we got out of the car we took a deep breath thinking that if this is going to work out well and we saw a student waking and asked the student was walking past

"Excuse us but do you know where the principal's office is." Goodrich asked

"Have you ever heard to use a map if you didn't that is not my problem!" The student snapped at us

"I guess we are not going to get on along with anyone here." Jack sighed

"Don't worry bro don't lose your faith yet, everyone will have enemies." Goodrich hopefully said

As we wear looking for the principal's office is we saw a boy that was in a purple shirt so we asked him

"Excuse us but do you know where the principal's office is?" Goodrich asked

"Huh, yeah I do follow me I'll show you." The purple shirt boy said

When we arrived at the principal's office the principal said

"Ah Goodrich and Jack I have been expecting you two. My name is Mr Delmas, so I welcome you to Kadic Academy here are your timetables and a student named Odd Della Robbia will show you around, and I hope you enjoy your stay here." Mr Delmas told us

As soon as we walked out of the office door we saw the purple shirt boy waiting for us. Jack asked him

"Hey what is your name?" Jack asked him

"Odd Della Robbia, nice to meet you." Odd said

"Nice to meet you to, our names are Jack and Goodrich." Jack explained

"Yeah what my bro said." Goodrich told him

"Hey why don't you guys come and eat lunch with me and my friends I am sure they won't mind." Odd said

"Yeah the principal told us that you have to show us the place around." Jack told Odd

"Okay let's go." Goodrich said

As soon as we got to the lunch room we saw Odds friends and Odd said

"Hey guys they are Goodrich and Jack they are new at Kadic and I am meant to show them around." Odd explained

"Nice to meet you I am Jeremy." the one with glasses said on his computer

"Nice to meet you I am Ulrich." the one with a Jacket on

"Nice to meet you I am Yumi." Japanese girl said

"Say are you Japanese?" Goodrich asked Yumi

"Finally someone who can see me as a Japanese person, everyone else thinks I am Chinese." Yumi told us

"Nice to meet you I am Aelita." the girl with pink hair

Just then a Girl came to us with 2 other boys and said

"Well Ulrich dear, I don't know about you but I am ready to take our relationship to the next level." The girl said

"Haven't I already told you that I would rather go out with Milly then go out with a person who has no brain?" Ulrich snapped

"I also see that you have two new freaks in your group, say why you don't hang out with a pretty girl like me." The girl said

Odd was about to speak but, Jack told him

"He's got this watch." Jack said

"Hang out with you, well you see there are 3 problems with that one, problem number one is that the one with glasses looks like Mountai Teo, yeah that's right instead of having a imagery girlfriend you have a imagery nutsack. Problem number two is that your other friend looks like he already needed the support of reaching puberty. And last but not least you! Yeah that right you think that me and Jack will hang out with you today then you clearly have your head straight shoved up your ass." Godrich insulted them

Then the gang started to laugh really hard as the girl walked away being so red

"Oh my god that was a nice insult." Odd said giving me a high five

"Yeah that was nice the way you stood up to Sissy and she is also the principal's daughter so she thinks she can run this place." Ulrich explained

"Yeah people like her don't tell me and my brother what to do." Jack said

"So can you tells us something about yourselves then?" Aelita asked

"Well me and my brother here comes from the US and we are into martial arts that's all we can say." Goodrich explained

"Oh martial arts then there will be a tournament hosted in 3 days and I think you to should enter then." Odd informed us

"Cool" We both said at the same time

"Say what your next class is anyway?" Odd asked

"Science with Hertz." Goodrich told them

"What about you Jack?" Ulrich asked

"I am in same class as him." Jack said

"Well you're in luck because you are in all of our classes." Odd told us


	2. Bully

The first day went quite alright because me and my brother has made some friends and enemies because everyone will have them, no one is perfect and right now Me, Jack, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy where all going to the same table

"Sorry for being late Ma'am but me and my friends agreed to show new kids around." Odd explained to Ms Hertz

"Very well I will let you 4 off the hook and what are your names?" Ms Hertz asked

"Goodrich." Goodrich answered

"Jack." Jack answered

"Okay you two can take a seat behind Odd and Ulrich." Ms Hertz said

As the lesson went on and on about bodies, it just was so boring for the past 1 hour.

Bell went off

"Don't forget to do exercise 24 page 21." Ms Hertz told us

"Oh my God the class was so boring." Goodrich moaned

"I agree with you there bro." Jack agreed

"So I guess that you two are not into Science then?" Odd asked

"Nope." Goodrich and Jack answered at the same time

"Well its lunch time right now so come and eat with us if you want." Ulrich said

"Yeah you two are more than welcome." Jeremy said

"Alright." Goodrich answered

"Fine by me." Jack said

When we went to the lunch room we met up with Yumi and we sat at the same table. Then Herb came by and he took the doll form Aelita which was precious to her.

"Hey look at this everyone, Aelita is playing with dolls now what a freak!" Herb taunted and she began to cry. He really wants to cross the line with me

"HERB!" My voice shouted

Then Herb look at me

"OH you are dating Aelita I didn't know and what are you going to do about it." Herb trying to get me mad

"Herb if you want to one thing to know about me and Aelita, one thing is that we are only friends, and I doubt you will have any real ones any time soon." Goodrich said

"That's right and another thing is if you have a problem with us then why don't we take this outside." Jack said to his face

Herb then thrown the doll to the ground

"Hmph this is not worth it anyway. Oh and I heard you will be entering the tournament I will see you there" Herb said walking away

"Thanks a lot Goodrich and Jack that doll means a lot to me actually and you don't think that this is silly." Aelita asked

"Na, we think that it's cool but unlike some people they have yet to immature." Jack said

"I can't believe how confident you two were against Herb." Ulrich said

"Don't worry he doesn't bother us." Goodrich asked


	3. Alley Way

It was another day at Kadic and Godrich, Jack were with Odd, Jermey, Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita they were at the lunch room eating and talking about the same stuff, but then Odd spoke up

"Are you guys training really hard for the tournament?"

"Yeah, but me and Goodrich are sure that we will make it to the final though." Jack being cocky

"He is right you know." Goodrich told him

"Wow you 2 sure are confident." Aelita said

"That's how we are, and I am sure that it will be a fight to remember." Jack told the group without exposing his strength

"I'm sure you guys will." Yumi said

"Oh Ulrich dear." Sissy called

"Oh no." Goodrich groaned

"I know right." Jack groaned as well

"Why don't you hang out with me instead of those loser over there?" Sissy asked Ulrich

"How about no because how many times I have told you that I will not go out with you." Ulrich snapped

"How about you Goodrich." Sissy asked

"Sissy, shut your mouth. And you know what I will tell you something Sissy, first you have Sissy turns on Nicolas, then Nicolas turns on Sissy, Sissy turns on Herb, Sissy slaps Nicolas, Sissy dog takes a crap in Herbs living room carpet, Oh and here is a little twist Herb can't get a erection for 8 months." Goodrich insulted Sissy as the group laughed and odd was on the floor laughing so hard with Ulrich giving me a high five

"I can't wait for you to lose in the tournament Goodrich and Jack." Sissy said walking away

"That's what you think." Jack said under his breath

"Oh man odd I think that we have a new joker in the group and he doesn't have lame insults." Ulrich still laughing

"Hey that hurts my feelings." Odd said

"Well its been fun guys but I have to head home." Yumi said

"Okay see you later Yumi." The group said goodbye

Meanwhile with Yumi

Yumi was walking down the street, then she saw a dark scary looking alley and it was the only way of here getting home and she had to be home by curfew so she had no choice of walking through the alley way then she felt someone grab behind her mouth

"Its okay little girl we don't bite." The man said

"Yeah he is telling you the truth." Second man said

"Corporate and we will let you go." Third man said

"You know you shouldn't really hurt people like that, which one of the includes my friends." Goodrich appeared behind the guys

"Beat it kid." First man said

"Yeah you don't want to get hurt." Second man said

"How about this hurt her and I will kill of you." Goodrich threatened them

"That's it!" First man said as he was charging at him with his fist ready as Goodrich was taking his fighting stance (not good at writing fighting scenes). As soon as the man was about to punch him, Goodrich caught his fist and he punched his stomach as he flew across the alley way hitting the wall almost making it cracked.

The second man tried to do the same but he dodged the punch, then he got low kicking his let to make him lose his balance, then he kicked his back as he flew high up in the air and his head hit the group really hard.

The third person had a knife and Yumi gasped so he tried to stab Goodrich's stomach and Goodrich caught his arm and throwed him to the other side making his collapse.

"Hey you alright." Goodrich asked her

"Yeah, thanks to you." Yumi said

"Well that's good to hear. How about I escort you through the alley?" Goodrich asked

"Yeah, why not." Yumi answered

"Oh Yumi can you do me a small favor." Goodrich asked

"Sure what is it?" Yumi asked

"I don't want you to tell the group about my strength, you can tell them that I saved you but I don't want my strength to be exposed before the tournament and I want to surprise everyone how strong me and my brother are." Goodrich explained

"Sure, I will keep this a secret between us." Yumi said

"Thanks, Yumi you're a good friend. "Goodrich said as he lead Yumi out of the alley way

"You're a good friend to Goodrich." Yumi answered


End file.
